


The Glowing Light of Time

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Older Characters, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: Ok, I couldn't resist.  I am not sure if this little drabble is up to par.  But this is my entry in the soul mate challenge.





	

They were sitting on a chaise by the fire, two loving bodies wrapped around each other. The salt and pepper hair of the woman spread across the gray-haired man’s shoulder. They were warm and snugly from the fire and each other. They had now spent most of their lives together. They had not married till they were in their sixties because they were worried if one died the other would have no say in what happens. As morbid as that sounds they didn’t feel that way, they were happy and content.

“Do you believe in soul mates?”

“I know there is a deep need in me for you and I miss you terribly when you’re not here. Does that count?”

“They say it is like being struck by lightning when you see them for the first time…but I don’t know about that. I did not feel that for you till later…”

“When?”

“When you recited Shakespeare after the Ruddy Gore case. I looked up at you and saw you differently. I felt that electricity between us. You?”

He looked down and said softly, “On the train to Ballarat when we were in the window seat.”

Phryne smiled brightly and laughed. It made her look 20 years younger and he fell even more deeply in love with her. “How lovely, Jack. I was attracted to you, and I wanted badly to kiss you. Does that make you feel a bit better?” She asked, lifting his chin till she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

He grinned that lopsided grin, that she always melted a bit when she saw it. She fell even more deeply in love with him. “Yes, it does. You are so beautiful, Phryne.” He pulled her to him and kissed her. It was passionate and there was fire in the kiss. It astonished both of them that even in their eighties they could still light up the lightning in their soul mate.

When they pulled back, Phryne asked, “So, do you believe in soul mates?”

“I believe in our love, I really don’t like the idea of some secret force tricking us but there is something to be said about how magical I think you are. If soul mates are brought about by that magic, then I believe in soul mates.”

Phryne kissed him again and then said, “You are a romantic my Darling. I agree, I believe in our love. And that is good enough.”

A Light glowed around the older couple as they kissed in front of the fire.


End file.
